


It Isn’t Right

by kagezai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cheating, Complicated Relationships, Hurt, Hurt Oikawa Tooru, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Needs a Hug, Secret Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, and a lot more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagezai/pseuds/kagezai
Summary: He can feel the ring pressing into his lower back. It's cold, jagged and rusted, having sat there for almost three years now and only occasionally being taken off. Almost like it’s attached to Oikawa’s finger, something he just can’t get rid off even if he tries his hardest or finds a better ring to replace the old one since that just wouldn’t be /right/.And Tobio thinks wistfully, as the older drags him up the stairs, that it’s a somewhat perfectly, shitty metaphor.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, iwaioi - unhealthy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	It Isn’t Right

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t written anything in over a month & i pull up with this i’m sorry

The navy sky is still above them, barren of any stars. The world seems to have been put on pause and it's just the two of them; hushed whispers and hurried footsteps.

There’s the sound of keys rustling, and then a door being opened and then slammed back shut. Then Tobio’s up against said door while Oikawa showers his neck with open mouthed kisses that make him squirm and bite his lip.

“Oikawa... _san_ …” The younger boy breaths out, gently tapping the older’s shoulders to try and divert his attention away from his smothered collarbone.

The brunet’s head does lift, slightly since it was already buried just below his chin. His brown eyes are shining when Tobio manages to scramble for the lightswitch. He tilts his head questionly and the other has to stop himself from going _feral_ just at the sight of it.

“What...What about Iwaizumi-san?”

Oikawa visibly tenses at the sound of his fiance’s name, the hand that had been fisted in the younger’s shirt trembling almost as much as his mouth, which slowly spreads wide into a forced smile, “Don’t worry. I bet he’s still _fucking_ that _girl_.”

Tobio can tell Oikawa is trying to keep the malice out of his voice but a little bit seeps in and despite everything and where the pair stand, he still wishes he could just pull Oikawa into his arms and reassure him about well…. _everything_. The brunet deserves that, and so much more. Truly, Tobio thinks deeply at he stares into the other’s unblinking eyes, he really _fucking_ deserves so much better.

“ _Tooru_ -”

“ _Don’t_.” Oikawa hisses, straightening himself up and untangling his scarf. He gestures for Tobio to take off his shoes and coat, tracking his every movement as he does the same.

Oikawa looks miserable as he stands there rather awkwardly, just silently waiting in his and Iwaizumi’s home. Almost like a complete stranger. If Tobio’s being honest, Oikawa has looked sad for a very long time, even more when he’s pretending to laugh around the company of others.

The first time that the other stumbles into his home way back in Miyagi when Oikawa was still in college flashes behind his eyes. Crying. Drunk. _Hurt_.

His reminiscing is cut short when he is once again slammed against the door, this time feeling Oikawa’s lips on his. It’s mostly just the older pressing harsh, hard kisses to his mouth in short intervals while Tobio tries his best to reciprocate the best he can.

The other wastes no time pulling his shirt off and tossing it somewhere, once again trailing his mouth down Tobio’s neck as he’s done countless times before. Like it’s second nature at this point. He feels like an idiot just standing there, knowing what Oikawa wants and where this will lead to but remaining powerless nonetheless. He knows it’ll only make the brunet feel worse, _guiltier_ for another couple of days. Until he drinks it off, something happens and the cycle repeats again. He knows he’s tired, tired of all this bullshit he has to deal with. Tobio is too.

Suddenly, they’re interrupted again. This time, it’s by Oikawa’s phone, ringing loudly in the silence between them, every ring feeling more insistent than the last. They both know who’s ringtone that is and the older races to fish it out of his pocket, tripping over a stray shoe and mouthing a ‘ _fuck_!’ before quickly answering and turning halfway away from the other.

Something in Oikawa’s phone is fucked up from all the times it had been thrown around so Tobio can clearly hear the other line if he just strains his ear a little.

_“Tooru, where are you?”_

The voice is calm and steady. It’s almost impossible to imagine how quickly it can increase in volume and force.

“I’m at home, Hajime.” Comes Oikawa's flat response.

_“Okay. I’m not coming home today. Staying at Mattsun’s. I’ll go straight to work from there so I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon. Grab something for dinner-”_

Something, or someone, cuts him off, quite obviously a feminine voice.

_“Uh..yeah, yeah I’m coming. Bye Tooru. I need to go.”_

Even though Tobio’s certain that Iwaizumi had already hung up, Oikawa’s lips split into a wry smile and he whispers into the empty line, “Goodbye, Hajime.”

As he puts the phone away, Tobio can’t stop himself from blurting out, “Why are you still with him?”

It’s the first time he, or anyone else, has ever asked Oikawa the question they’ve all been thinking. Something about hearing Iwaizumi’s laidback voice and Oikawa had just finally tipped him over the edge. Being in the Alders meant he wasn’t able to hang around here much but what he heard from Kunimi and Kindaichi and _saw_ was enough.

Oikawa shuffled to face him, his face dropping and a crease forming in between his brows. He doesn’t seem surprised by his outburst, almost like he’d been expecting to be asked this sooner or later, “Oh Tobio, you’ve never been in love have you?”

“ _Bullshit_ , this isn’t love and everyone fucking knows it.”

Is what he _wants_ to say, but the words wouldn’t form on his tongue. Not when Oikawa was looking at him like _that_ , staring right through him and unraveling him from the inside out. Not after everything they’ve been through, what he witnessed, what he felt-- _still_ feels.

Especially not when Oikawa, a man engaged to a fucking psycho, looks so fucking beautiful that he just wishes he could kiss him and not have to worry about the repercussions. _God_ , he wants so much, so much he can never have that it's driving him insane. So much that _they_ can never have.

He swallows, averting his gaze, “No. I’ve never been in love.”

Oikawa lets out a heavy sigh and runs his fingers through his disheveled hair, giving him a small smile that has the other wondering whether he’s honestly about to have a heart attack.

His gaze rests on his for a moment too long before he speaks again, softer this time, “Then you wouldn’t understand...how it feels to be in love even when you know it isn’t right.”

Tobio stares, and stares longer like the fucking idiot that he is. There are a million things he wants to say to the brunet but all those thoughts are gone the moment he feels Oikawa’s lips on his, gently pushing into his this time and arms encircling his naked torso.

He can feel the ring pressing into his lower back. It's cold, jagged and rusted, having sat there for almost three years now and only occasionally being taken off. Almost like it’s attached to Oikawa’s finger, something he just can’t get rid off even if he tries his hardest or finds a better ring to replace the old one since that just wouldn’t be _right._

And Tobio thinks wistfully, as the older drags him up the stairs, that it’s a somewhat perfectly, depressingly shitty metaphor.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading. idk what came over me to write this tbh
> 
> i have nothing against iwaioi or iwaizumi but,, eh i just love writing oikage where they’re not/can’t be together 😙✌️


End file.
